MY Prince
by seastar529
Summary: This is castleshipping. Atemu is a prince and Bakura a Thief. Atemu has a secret. Bakura wants to know and thinks it is something different then what it is. Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Warning: yaoi

This just popped into my mind no flames!

###########################################

The rider pulled his cloak closer to him in hopes to escape the winds of the desert's night. His tri-colored hair wasn't helping at all. So he was currently thankful that nobody besides the ones of his father's court and servants knew what he, the prince, looked like.

He sighed as he finally decided to rest in a small pub that he was by. Going in and sitting down he was shocked when after a few minutes two guys walked up to him. One had white hair that was chopped mid-neck and violet eyes. The other was blond with hair sticking up in every direction and violet eyes. They all greeted each other.

"Hello I am Bakura and this guy is Marik!" the white-haired one smirked.

"I'm," then he thought everyone knew his real name it needed to be in the dark, "Yami how are you?"

And that was how the prince and the thieves met and became the best of friends that was until the truth came out.

###########################################

It had been two months since 'Yami' was born and each night he would meet up with his friends there was only three problems.

His friends hated the Pharaoh, his family, and his court

His public debut was going to be tomorrow

The prince loved Bakura

Yeah he hadn't thought about this until now when he was going to meet his friends at their new place a small fountain real close to the palace so that he could sneak back easily.

Getting there he waited because his friends were never on time for the schedule. He waited for three hours and that was when he figured out they weren't coming; there goes the last chance to hang out with them before they hated him! He started the way back to his palace not knowing who was following.

**Bakura POV:**

I felt bad about following Yami, but he never told us anything about his home life and I (and Marik) figured that he was in a bad home so we decided to follow him today to help out. Over the past few months I had developed a strong love that was very annoying!

Well Yami led us to the castle wall where a few loose boulders were. What was he doing by the rotten king who would destroy us all? He then started to move a rock and low and behold there was a tunnel there. Not leading on to the fact we were there we got all the way inside with him and to a room. This room had an extravagant bed with silk sheets a ruby red, there was a shelf with many scrolls, a desk with papers fluttered about messily and a closet full of something we couldn't see. The thing that caught our attention most however was another thing on the desk; it was a golden crown that could only be owned by the prince himself.

My love took off his cloak and put it into the closet before walking over to the desk and putting on the crown. Wait does that mean that Yami was really, "Prince Atemu!"

Our 'friend jumped around and spotted us, this made him pale. He stepped back but Marik was too quick and pinned him to the wall by his arms angrily. He started to scream, "You lied to us we thought you were our friend and you lied to us. Now Prince Atemu didn't you learn that lying isn't nice?"

"Baku, Mar I didn't mean to. . ." I cut him off though.

"We have known each other for two months now and you could have told us at any time in that!"

"You guys said that you hated my father and the rest of us and I didn't want you to say goodbye to me I was going to tell you tonight because tomorrow is my debut and I wanted you there even if you hated me!" he whimpered.

I felt slightly bad about this, "Marik leave the room and stand guard!" he didn't even question he knew about my love and knew what I wanted to do.

"What are you going to do Baku?" Yam- no Atemu asked fearfully.

I chuckled and led him to the bed where I sat him down so that I could do this small torture. I walked to him and sat down right next to him, just the closest I could get. I started to kiss him gently. He responded happily if not cautious because he had no idea what I was up to. I disconnected so that I could trail kisses down his throat Yami stopped what was going on and he moved back.

"No if my father finds out he will ground me!" the prince yelled. I thought about this.

"I know this, but it's the only thing that will stop you from lying isn't it?" I chuckled yes I know it was childish and that I could've thought about much better tortures, but this was the perfect time to get my prince.

"I promise I won't lie to you again please don't get my father in this!" he whined.

"Alright princey I wont tell or show until later," at this I gave him a look-over that made him blush.

########################################

I watched from the far end of the crowd as my little prince walked down the road head straight and emotionless, posture stiff, and guards flanking around him as the citizens through themselves at him. I felt slightly proud as he surveyed the area with a regal air that could only come from a true king or prince in this case, but he isn't just a prince he is MY PRINCE!

##############################################

How did you like it? Review please! This is my first Castleshipping.


End file.
